Vuela
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Mi primer songfic de la cancion d Don Omar, angelito Vuela. Una tragica Historia d amor, spero ke les guste!


**Mi primer songfic, con la cancion de Don Omar, Angelito vuela.  
La verdad es que poco me gustan los songfic pero la letra de esta cancion me ha parecido perfecta para un fic sobre mi pareja favorita jiji Aoshi/Misao por supuesto, espero ke a todos les guste como a mi. Esta historia esta narrada por Aoshi, una historia de un amor tragico, tal y como cuenta la letra de la cancion.  
Espero que lo disfruten. Besos!**

**VUELA**

**de Rinoa Shinomori.**

Como siempre observaba la nada, esperando alli encontrar sentido a ese "algo", ese algo que he buscado en mi mente por años, y que esa noche acababa de encontrar, despues de tanto tiempo ciego.

Han pasado ya tantos años, aunque para mi han sido meses... dias... El tiempo no tiene valor para Mi. Aunque lo veo pasar ante mis ojos, como una historia sin sentido.

Mi vida es una rutina sin principio ni fin.

Todas las mañanas me levanto temprano y encuentro en la cocina mi desayuno preparado por Okon. Ella se levanto tan temprano como Yo todos los dias para encargarse del hijo que acaba de tener apenas dos meses, junto con Shiro. Se casaron hara un año y empezaron una vida, al igual que todos en el Aoya. Omasu tambien se caso hara dos años con Seijuro Hiko y se ambos se fueron a vivir a una casa cercana al Restaurante y tienen en comun dos hijos gemelos. Pensaron en irse a vivir a Tokyo con la familia Himura, pero Omasu no podia dejar Kyoto y el Aoya.

Okina parece el unico que sigue igual que siempre..., sigue con sus mismas costumbres, inadecuedas claro, pero propias de El. Con ese agradable humor, con esa sabiduria fuera de lo comun. Mi unico amigo.  
Pasamos largas horas conversando algunas noches, aunque nunca llegamos a una conclucion clara.

Y despues esta Ella.

Abro los ojos, me duelen un poco, despues de tenerlos cerrados tantas horas. Inutilmente, lo se.  
Observo a mi lado y todabia esta la taza de Te y la tetera que Ella dejo a media tarde a mi lado. Ya frias y vacias, como Yo antes de encontrarla hacia pocas horas, casi a media noche.  
Mire hacia la mi otro lado, para encontrar aun aquella manta arrugada, con la que habia venido en mi busca, desesperada.

Y donde ocurrio el acto que aclaro el camino de vida.

Como pude tardar en tanto en darme cuenta de que era Ella? Mi Misao.  
Siempre habia estado a mi lado y sin saberlo Ella era la que traeria luz a mi oscura vida, pero lo habia descubierto tarde.

Misao, como los demas, habia rehecho su vida. Pero equivocadamente.  
Se habia casado hacia algunos meses, con la persona que menos hubiera esperado, Seta Soujiro.

Ya le tenia odio antes de que uniera su vida con Mi Mujer, pero recordando los hechos de hacia varias horas deseaba matarle mas que nunca. Como no me habia dado cuenta? Como no me habia dado cuenta los moretones con los que Misao aparecia a traerme el Te? Sus lagrimas... sus heridas... Su silencio.  
Eso era lo peor, Su silencio.

Me levante del suelo, tenia las piernas entumecidas despues de toda la madrugada arrodillado.  
Me coloque bien la mi ropa, algo desordenada ya que me la habia puesto a todo correr en el momento en el que El nos descubrio y Ella salio corriendo... me habia quedado paralizado, y solo se me ocurrio meditar todo lo que me habia pasado.

Camine hasta la puerta del Templo, la luz matinal me dejo ciego por unos segundos, estaba empezando a amanecer.

Decidi que era hora de buscarla, No habia pensando en como se encontraria Misao despues de lo ocurrido, seguramente me necesitaba a su lado.

En la calle todabia quedaban restos de la fiesta que se habia producido en la noche.  
Las fiestas del pueblo habian empezado y una feria habia abierto la temporada de festejos, donde todo el mundo salia a la calle a comer, beber y divertirse. Ya solo quedaban algun puestos, gente limpiando y los ultimos borrachos tirados en el suelo.  
De nuevo me acorde de Okina, seguramente estaba tirado en alguna esquina, durmiendo placidamente despues de una noche bebiendo y persiguiendo a jovencitas.

Camine hasta el Aoya, despues de la noche seguramente nadie estaria despierto.

Me equivoque, Okon ya estaba despierta, dandole la leche a su pequeño hijo en la cocina. Me saludo con una tierna sonrisa, pero con un hilo de tristeza, eso me extraño.

- Buenos dias Aoshi.- Saludo Ella.- Ha pasado toda la noche en el Templo?  
- Si...- Susurre Yo, antes de salir pense en preguntarle por Misao.- Has visto a Misao?  
Okon se quedo pensativa.- Desde anoche en la feria No..., pero me parecio oirles entrar a Ella y a Soujiro de madrugada, con mucho jaleo, habrian bebido mucho.  
- Entiendo.- Despues de nuestro encuentro con Soujiro habia salido corriendo detras de El, como una esposa sumisa.- Ire a ver como se encuentra.  
- Se encuentra mal?.- Me pregunto preocupada Ella.  
- Espero que No.

Subi las escaleras que llevaban hasta las habitaciones, habia un silencio poco comun en la Casa.

Cuando llege hasta la puerta de la habitacion que compartia con su marido me entro una oleada de nervios... Y si estaba con El?  
Era lo mas seguro, despues de todo se trataba de su marido.  
Pero no podia quedarme quieto, despues de lo anoche no habia podido salir nada bien entre ellos, y desde luego no queria quedarme con la duda de saber si se encontraba bien o mal... mas teniendo a Seta como marido. Esperaba que El no le hubiera hecho ningun daño, porque entonces ya le mataria definitivamente.

Corri el Shoji con cuidado de no hacer ruido, por si estaba durmiendo.

Y alli estaba Ella, tan hermosa como siempre, echada sobre su futon, sola.  
Con una tranquilidad... inpropia de Ella. Arropada entre las mantas y su propia ropa revuelta, tampoco habia tenido tiempo de ponerse bien sus ropajes.  
Me adentre en la habitacion y me sente a su lado en el futon, observando en silencio.

Los negros cabellos de su flequillo me impedian observarle el rostro, asi que estire la mano y los aparte con suavidad, con amor. Era hermosa como un angel.  
Entonces vi la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, el dolor... las lagrimas secas pegadas a su nivea piel... mas palida de lo normal.  
Y tambien me di cuenta de algo, que al principio no quize aceptar.

No respiraba.

Las lagrimas empezaban a llenar mis ojos cuando mi mente empezo a recopilar los detalles, no se movia, no respiraba... le acaricie la mejilla con ternura... estaba helada ...

- Misao...- Susurre, como si se me fuera la vida por la boca.

En un impulso la cogi de los hombros con fuerza apretandola contra mi cuerpo con posesion, cerrando los ojos y oliendo el aroma de su cabello, y otro aroma metalico que habia olvidado hacia mucho tiempo, y que quize ignorar en ese momento. No podia volver a estar viviendo esa situacion.  
Al abrir los ojos vi el causante del olor de la muerte... El futon estaba completamente encharcado de sangre, al igual que su ropa.

Aunque no quisiera, lo comprendi.

El la habia matado.  
Y aun asi la sentia conmigo, aunque su cuerpo no latiera de vida.

_**Amanecio bajo las alas de la muerte.**_

_**Aquellos brazos de hombre que la aprietan fuerte.**_

_**Todavia le late el alma, el corazon no lo siente.**_

_**Amanecio bajo las alas de la muerte.**_

_**Y vuela, vuela, vuela?**_

**------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------**

Acaba de anochecer y no tengo ganas de volver al Aoya, imposible dormir con el escandalo de la feria en esos momentos.  
Tampoco soy capas de concentrarme en mi meditacion con tanto ruido de gente.

Y mucho menos coger valor para cruzar la calle hasta la Casa, pasando entre tanta gente bebiendo y festejando, hace tiempo que mi alma no siente deseos de festejar nada.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, intentando de nuevo pensar en algo productivo, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo consigo, y no precisamente por el ruido que pueda desconcentrarme.

A los pocos minutos escucho un nuevo ruido, uno al que estoy acostumbrado y que rompe alegremente mi rutina, pero abri los ojos rapidamente, no era normal escucharlo a esas horas. Se oian unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, aunque unos pasos muy poco armonicos. Era Ella, no habia duda, pero caminaba de una manera... arritmica.

Observe la puerta en el momento en que Misao entro en la habitacion.

Me quede impactado al verla, iba mas hermosa que nunca, vestida con un Kimono impecablemente blanco, abrigada por una manta. Pero su apariencia no era tan angelical. Su rostro parecia destrozado, su pelo despinado, aunque le daba un aspecto mas sensual..., y la copa de sake en la mano.  
No necesitaba mas pruebas para saber que habia bebido, aparte de que desde mi posicion podia oler el alcohol.

Ella se acerco a mi a duras penas y se arrodillo a mi lado, en silencio. Estubimos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Misao estiro la mano y me regalo un trozo de pastel de las fiestas, aun en silencio. Lo mire friamente, no me apetecia comer, pero no podia negarle nada, entonces me fije en algo de su brazo.

- Me acorde de que estaba aqui solo y le trage algo de comer.- Me dijo, en susurros, pero trabandose por el alcohol.  
Yo deje a un lado el pastel y le cogi el brazo, apartandole la manga del Kimono.- Que es esto?

Ella miro con detenimiento donde yo le señalaba. En medio de su brazo habia un enorme moraton de color negro, no tenia muy buena pinta. Ella al verlo sonrio tristemente, casi soltando una carcajada, se solto de mi agarre y volvio a ocultar la marca. Impulsivamente se bebio lo que quedaba de sake en su taza, mientras Yo aun esperaba una respuesta.

- Un moraton, no lo ves?.- Me dijo, sin educacion.- Quieres ver mas?

Yo me sorprendi al ver como me enseñaba el otro brazo donde habian tres mas, despues se abrio el cuello del Kimono, algo que intente parar pensando que se desnudaria, pero mis manos quedaron paralizadas y observe como dejaba al aire sus blancos hombros y el principio de su escote, mirandome con una sensualidad, turbia de sake. Alli tenia algunos golpes mas.

- Y tengo mas en partes que no creo que usted quiera ver.- Termino, sin volver a taparse.- Le felicito por darse cuenta con tanta rapidez.  
- No me hables en ese tono.- Intente ser duro, pero no podia ignorar lo que estaba viendo.- Quien te hizo eso?  
- A quien le importa eso?.- Dijo con rencor y lagrimas.- A Nadie..., ademas Yo le hablo como me da la gana, Ya para que ser educada, como si alguien lo fuera conmigo .  
Con impotencia la cogi de los hombros, sin darme cuenta la acerque demasiado a mi rostro.  
- A mi me importa, y El que se atreba a faltarte al respeto lo pagara.- Dije friamente, A Ella se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.  
- Usted no vive en este mundo Aoshi...- Me susurro, cerca de mi boca.- No puede hacer nada, porque no se entera de nada... Le dije que le amaba, y lo ignoro, me dejo en manos de Soujiro... y lo ignoro, como ha ignorado estos moratones todos estos meses, como El me ignora y se acuesta con otras... Y ahora que piensa hacer Aoshi?

Una ironica carcajada rompio la tranquilidad del templo, proveniente de Ella. Una risa que me congelo la sangre, tanto o mas que sus palabras.

- Haga lo que haga para todo es demasiado tarde e inutil.  
- Asi te trata El?.- Dijo con la voz en un hilo.

No contesto, pero no hizo falta, porque agacho la mirada con verguenza.  
Como habia podido estar tan ciego? Claro que la amaba, hacia mucho tiempo, pero lo descubri tarde, cuando estaba apunto de casarse con Seta, por eso desisti, pense que se habia enamorado de El, harta de esperar por Mi, y lo acepte. Pero no podia aceptar nada mas, no despues de descubrir el maltrato, no podia seguir dejando pasar las cosas.

La cogi del menton en un momento de locura, sorprendiendola.

- No dejare que nunca mas te toque.- Le susurro, mirandola a los ojos.- Todabia no es tarde.  
Misao sonrio tristemente, con la mirada perdida.- Puede que No..., Me quieres Aoshi?  
Aoshi la miro, intentando descifrar su mirada.- Si.  
- Quieres salvarme?  
- Si.  
Misao se acerco mas a Mi, sentandose sobre mis rodillas y me abrazo con posecion, mientras Yo la apretaba con fuerza, abrumado porque uno de mis sueños se estaba cumpliendo.  
- Estonces... salvame.

Nuestro primer beso fue salvaje, necesitado... alocado. El amor guardado tantos años se libero en pocos minutos, haciendo que una oleada de pasion se apoderara de nosotros.  
Era Ella lo que necesitaba en mi vida, era mi camino de luz, era mi esperanza y mi salvacion, como Yo era la de Ella... Esto era el comienzo de una nueva vida de esperanza para los dos. Era momento de ser valientes, de amarnos o dejarnos caer en la oscuridad eterna.  
De la que nunca saldriamos, si no era en ese momento.

Aunque tubieramos que correr el riesgo de que todo acabara en ese momento.  
Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

_**Que engaño dos extraños jugando a quererse**_

_**En lo oscuro el amor no puede verse**_

_**Es que tengas la vida de frente**_

_**Es morir o detente, detente**_

_**Que engaño dos extraños jugando a quererse**_

_**En lo oscuro el amor no puede verse**_

_**Es que tengas la vida de frente**_

_**Es morir o detente, detente**_

Tras unas horas de glorioso placer, un placer tan dulce que desde luego tenia que ser pecado, descansabamos arropados entre la manta, abrazandonos con posecion, como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas. Pero en esos momentos solo queria pensar en Ella y en el presente, no en lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, y sabia que Ella tambien, porque se habia entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Desperte antes que Ella y la observe dormir. Parecia calmada, mucho mas de lo que lo habia visto en tiempo.  
Me senti feliz de saber que era por Mi... Me habia decidido a protegerla, aunque en Mi hubieran dudas... cabia la posibilidad de aquello fuera acto de su desesperacion, por el maltrato de su esposo, que solo quisiera desahogarse conmigo o vengarse de El ..., pero habia pasado y no queria que esta nueva oportunidad se escapara de mis manos.

Al poco tiempo Ella tambien desperto y se giro a mirarme, al verme observandola me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad, de felicidad, no de tristeza. Nos abrazamos de nuevo, sin pensar en nuestros movimientos, y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con mas calma. Esa era la manera de hacerla reaccionar, dandole amor olvidaria las maldades que le habia Soujiro y solo pensaria en Mi. Haria totalmente real nuestro amor y borraria a ese infeliz de su mente.

Estaba tan concentrado que no oi los pasos que subian por las escaleras del Templo.  
Solo me di cuenta de que una nueva presencia se encontraba con nosotros y fue cuando hablo cuando ambos nos pusimos alerta.

**Sorprendio en la cama de un extraño, Jugando a quererse**

**Nunca penso que la venganza a un desengaño, La hicieran perderse**

**Tal vez fueron las copas, el ambiente o tanta gente**

**O aquella excusa frecuente**

**O aquel refran de que la vida es sola una**

**Y hay que vivir el presente**

Soujiro nos miraba friamente, algo que por lo menos a Misao asusto mas de lo normal.

Misao rapidamente se levanto intentando taparse lo antes posible con su Kimono, mientras su marido seguia firme y callado. Yo me habia quedado paralizado, aunque lo creyera no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a esa situacion tan pronto.

- Soujiro... te lo puedo explicar.- Dijo, entre sollozos y temblores, esperando que El se acercara a pegarle.  
- Eres una zorra.- Dijo unicamente, antes de salir de alli como habia llegado.

Misao se quedo de pie en medio de la habitacion... acostumbrada a los golpes, aquel insulto tan... poco doloroso... se hiciera aun mas doloroso que todos los golpes que le habia dado en su vida. No sabia que pensar en ese momento, si Ella esperaba que al Soujiro encontrarnos juntos todo cambiara, o realmente queria escapar de El para estar conmigo, no lo sabia... y la duda me hizo actuar mal.

Ella se disculpo vergonzosamente, acabando de vestirse y salio corriendo tras aquel tipejo. Y ahi cometi el fallo.  
La deje ir.

**----------------------------FINFLASHBACK----------------------------------**

En ese momento, con Ella muerta entre mis brazos, lo sabia mas que nunca.

Habia muerto por culpa Mia, la habia dejado ir, cuando me habia prometido a mi mismo que Seta no la tocaria mas. Ya no podria tocarla mas, porque ya habia acabado con Ella, y Yo lo habia permitido.

Aprete su cuerpo contra mi con mas fuerza, como si eso pudiera devolvermela, pero era imposible.  
Ya nunca mas podria oirla, verla, tocarla ... Todo habia acabado.  
Las lagrimas amenazaban con caer por mis mejillas, como hacia muchos años que no pasaba. Pero entonces reaccione... llorar nunca me habia solucionado nada, No era tiempo de llorar... no cuando el asesino de Misao aun seguia vivo en algun lugar.

_**De nada vale llorar**_

_**Tan solo queda volar**_

_**Solo expande tus alas**_

_**coje vuelo y no vuelvas mas**_

_**De nada vale llorar**_

_**Tan solo queda volar**_

_**Solo expande tus alas**_

_**coje vuelo y no vuelvas mas**_

_**y vuela vuela?**_

_**y vuela vuela?**_

La mire al rostro por ultima vez, ese rostro que desgraciadamente habia muerto entristecido... que desgraciadamente habia muerto.

Acaricie sus facciones intentando recordarlas, que se me quedaran gravadas en la mente para la eternidad, porque poco me quedaba vida Acerque mis labios a los de Ella y la bese... conciente de que nunca mas tocaria su boca con la mia, esos labios ahora frios, sin esa calidez que los describia.

Con cuidado la deje de nuevo sobre el futon, recostada, en una posicion en la que de verdad parecia que solo dormia.  
Solo dormia eternamente.  
La arrope con la manta y bese su frente, y me despedi de Ella... Era hora de dejar que se fuera, porque sabia que mientras El siguiera a su lado su presencia seguia alli. Tenia que dejar que descansara en paz, y eso tambien lo consiguiria cuando la sangre de Soujiro Seta manchara sus Kodachis.

Esa seria la ultima pagina de su Libro.  
Vengar su muerta, para que pudiera descansar en Paz, por el resto de la eternidad. Y tenia que ser rapido, Soujiro estaria cerca del Aoya y tenia que darse prisa antes de que no pudiera alcanzarle.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, Ni a Ella... Ni a Mi.

Porque si algo tenia claro, es que despues de acabar con Seta... Me tocaria mi turno, porque si Ella no estaba, Yo ya no tenia esperanza en este cruel Mundo, donde el Amor se habia convertido en Muerte.

Sali de la habitacion en completo silencio, como habia entrado.  
Mirando atras solo un instante, incapas de separarme de Ella de esa manera, pero tenia que terminar con aquella historia que Ella habia empezado. Ahora me tocaba a Mi.

Y esta vez no fallaria.

_**Angelito vuela**_

_**que ya no me quedan**_

_**Muchas horas de vida desde tu partida.**_

_**Angelito vuela**_

_**Angelito vuela**_

_**Que tampoco te quedan**_

_**Muchas horas de vida**_

_**Marque tu partida, angelito**_

**FIN**

**Estos es una experencia de 2 enamorados**

**De 2 soñadores**

**De 2 amantes**

**Que permitieron que tan solo en 1 minuto de su vida**

**Decidieron dentro de la misma**

**Ironico el momento**

**En que el amor, se convierte en muerte**

**Que descansen en paz**

**Vive la vida minuto a minuto**

**Y encontraras en cada uno de ellos**

**Un motivo por el cual conducirte**

**En la forma correcta**

**Te lo aseguro!**

**Notas de La Autora:**

**Ke les parecio? A mi la letra de esta cancion me encanta, me ha llegado al alma. Como nunca he hecho un Songfic pos no se si esta bien hecho la verdad, intente hacerlo lo mejor posible y ahora no stoy seguro de ke aya repartido bien la letra de la cancion entre el argumento, pero weno... lo hecho hecho esta! jajajajaj spero sus Reviews, son muy importantes para mi, si tienes dudas consultenme x si no kedaron claros algunos puntos.**

**Besos!  
Rinoa Shinomori.**


End file.
